kings
by malefiscen
Summary: rewritten same oc & sabretooth batman, justice league, riddick xover rated m for a reason don't read if easily offended rape, incest again don't read if this offends you in any way or if you're under age ocs belong to me marvel and dc characters don't


A/N: This really is an X-Men story with OC/Sabretooth pairing. There are crossover elements that are germane to the plot so please bear with me. Except OCs characters belong to Marvel and DC-don't sue not making a profit just for entertainment

The door knob turned slowly in the blackness. More asleep than awake the teenaged girl sleeping opposite her door barely discerned someone entering her room. As she burrowed deeper into her pillows, the girl kicked her comforter off, revealing bare legs. Her intruder's gaze went up her legs, stopping at the juncture of her thighs. All of the girl's movement left her legs splayed on either side of the bed. The flimsy thong she was wearing had shifted to the side giving her nighttime visitor a perfect view of her womanhood. The man leaned back against the nearest wall and slipped his hand into the fly of his boxers. Somewhere in the back of her mind, the girl finally processed that her door opened and she was no longer alone. Very slowly she opened her eyes to a squint; she became aware of heavy breathing and movement. Still not sure she wasn't dreaming, the girl opened her eyes, immediately regretting doing so. There against her wall, at the foot of her bed, was her mother's husband stroking himself, her name falling from his lips with each thrust into his hand. Fully awake and terrified of the scene playing out before her, the girl lay rigid in her bed, afraid to move. Suddenly very aware of her surroundings, the girl remembered she'd gone to bed wearing only the thong. Feeling sick and violated, silent tears escaped and soaked the pillow under her head. Not wanting her step-father to know she was awake and do possibly do more, Sasha remained stock still, resisting the powerful urge to cover herself and vomit.

Unknown to her, her step-father had the nasty habit of calling out her name when he was with her mother. It was a nasty habit of his that was years old, dating back to when Sasha was eight. Her mother, rather than being disgusted and alarmed by his behavior, allowed it to continue without comment. It served to motivate her to keep her body in shape and at thirty-three, Sasha's mother had the body of a nubile, firm twenty year old. Her mother was aware that her husband preferred her daughter to her; secretly, she wished he would just go ahead and get it over with. Sure there would be tears, but in the end her husband would stop lusting for the child down the hall and come back to the woman in his bed. Unfortunately for Sasha, her mother was more concerned with the quality of her life and had begun to view her as competition for the man leaning against her daughter's bedroom wall. Early in their relationship, Sasha's mother had offered her to him; she recognized her husband for the monster he was, after all game recognizes game. He turned her down opting to wait until eight year old Sasha could physically handle him. He understood a child couldn't withstand his onslaught and had no intention of damaging his future playground.

Jackie rolled over in bed. She felt the empty place beside her and knew her husband was in her daughter's room. Groaning, she got up and went to the adjacent bathroom and relieved herself. She knew the drill; he went to Sasha and came back to her frustrated her couldn't have her. He would be up the remainder of the night pounding her merciless until her needed to leave for work. Her husband got off on causing her pain; looking at the clock, Jackie realized she would have an additional two hours of time with her husband since he'd gone down the hall earlier than usual.

The thrusting sped up, his breathing more frantic and shallow. Sasha lay still unsure what was happening. Without warning, Phil grunted with his release. Too afraid he would realize she was awake, Sasha slammed her eyes shut missing her mother's husband clean himself using her underwear. Phil straightened his boxers and quietly left the room closing the door silently behind him.

Sasha awoke with a start. The sheets were soaked through to the mattress and her t-shirt felt cold and clammy. Sasha sat gasping for air as her heart beat a frantic tattoo. "At least I didn't puke all over the place tonight", she thought. She removed her wet clothing as she walked towards the bathroom. Desperate to calm down, and forget her nightmare, Sasha tried to use the calming techniques Dick was teaching her to no avail. Since her arrival at Wayne Manor seven months ago, Sasha Manning kept waiting for the other proverbial shoe to drop. Splashing water on her face, she studied her reflection in the mirror. Tracing the jagged keloid along her jaw, another unbidden memory threatened to surface. Choking down the bile threatening to erupt, sixteen year old Sasha willed her body to cooperate. Bruce's plastic surgeon promised her she could minimize the scar to something almost unnoticeable. Sasha doubted she could, but she was learning Bruce Wayne could move mountains and held onto the hope she would one day be unmarked.

Sasha's 'room' was actually a suite of rooms. When she arrived rather than give her two rooms next to each other, Alfred installed her in the suite at the end of the corridor in the east wing, overlooking the valley below. Thankful for the space and privacy, Sasha began to settle into life with Alfred, Dick and Bruce. Whimpering from the crib in the converted salon pulled Sasha back into the present. Slipping on another shirt and shorts, Sasha picked up the baby who was getting her lungs ready to wail. Zaria was a beautiful girl with long heavy lashes framing chocolate eyes. She had a head full of unruly curly black hair atop a plump little body. Sensing her mother's mood, ZZ calmed down and wrapped her chunky arms around Sasha's neck. Sasha inhaled her child's scent and once again thanked God for her.

For the umpteenth time, Sasha wondered how something so pure and innocent could come from something so evil. Unbidden images flashed before her eyes as she relived her daughter's conception, Sasha hugged her tighter. She could feel their hands on her, felt her legs jerked open. Sasha remembered hearing them laugh as she choked and thrashed. Her panties were ripped from her body. Each took his turn; sometimes three went at once. Unsure how long it lasted the police report stated seven DNA samples were recovered. At fourteen Sasha had to decide whether or not to terminate her pregnancy knowing she'd never be able to conceive again. Looking at the sleeping child in her arms, Sasha knew she made the right decision. Vowing to protect ZZ from all harm, Sasha left home soon after giving birth setting herself on a collision course with the Batman.


End file.
